Teenagers
by tegansbigbreasts
Summary: The twins have fun with a hairbrush late at night. Quincest. Tegan/Sara


"Shit." came her hushed breath as I pushed her against the door, attaching my lips against hers securely. I could feel her body shake with anticipation underneath mine and I peered up behind hooded eyes at my dainty twin. Her mouth hung open, her labret piercing shining. I quickly brought my thigh against her crotch, just to tease. I did a fair job because a strident moan escaped her throat, causing my hand to jerk up and cover her mouth.  
"Be quiet!" I quietly scolded her, "You'll wake up Mom and Bruce."  
Tegan nodded, her big eyes apologizing so her voice didn't have to. I connect our lips a second time, my hand making its way to the hem of Tegan's night-shirt. It was so flimsy and thin that her nipples could rip it- an awesome example of how aroused I had made her. I chuckle to myself for a split second before enveloping her nipple with my mouth, my whole mouth warming the stiff bud as I hold up the breast with my hand. Tegan rolls her hips into mine, causing me to claw at her breast. She whines, controlling her volume as her hands grab my waist. I expertly work my tongue around her nipple, swirling it around the hard bud. It doesn't take much for Tegan's nipples to harden, which I'm thankful for.  
"Oh..." Tegan's voice encourages me and I pull my shirt over my head, tossing it to the side. Tegan leans against the door as I stand before her. Her hands caress her breasts, I can see her nipples through her fingers and she sucks on her labret. I imagine her pussy spilling juices all over her underwear. I step closer to her, grabbing her arms and hold them up. I force our breasts together, feeling our nipples dance together. We both watch our breasts, our mouths watering.  
Tegan whines and grabs my ass, pulling our cunts together. "I want to feel your slick cunt against mine.", her voice pleads and her eyes beg for me.  
I nod, scooting back until I hit the bed. Tegan slowly meets me on the bed, falling in between my spread legs. I look at her, complete hunger consuming me. I can't wait to eat her pussy until she can't stop coming. Tegan grinds against me and her silk shorts feel nice against my boxers. My head spins with the scent of our wet pussies filling the room. I think about items I have in my room that can fill Tegan since my fingers don't do it quite as fast as I want them to. She likes to have something deep inside of her. I can't blame her, the feeling of being full is unbelievable.  
Tegan sits up and pulls off her pajama shorts. I can see the wet spots on her panties and I moan softly. My pussy releases some more juices and I've successfully soaked my boxers just as bed as Tegan. She pulls my boxers off and tosses them off the bed. Tegan lowers her underwear-clad cunt to my bare one, smoothing them together. It's nice when Tegan takes charge in the bedroom, my mind is enthralled by her power. She brings her hands from my shoulders to my breasts, squeezing them softly before bringing them down to my hips. From my view, I can see Tegan's breasts swaying with every movement she makes. Tegan's breasts are so fucking sexy, I can't really handle it. Even at school, I've ended up fucking myself in the bathroom because Tegan's tits have accidentally touched me somewhere. They're just so perky and round.. and huge. God, they're fucking wonderful.  
Eventually, I push Tegan off of me and rip down her panties. I bring them to my mouth, she stands up and watches as I lick the wet and sticky material. I look down at my sister's shaved pussy. It's so red now. It looks so wonderfully tantalizing. I slid down to the floor, looking up at her cunt. I spread her lips with my fingers, looking as her pussy contracts- waiting for me to taste. I rub circles into her clit with two fingers. Her body shakes, her fingers holding on to the bed as she bends down, giving me a better view.  
"Good girl." I whisper slowly.  
My fingers slide down her slit to her entrance and playfully circle the hole. I kiss at her thigh slowly, looking up at the glistening folds. She's swaying with every movement. She wants to be filled to the brim, she wants it bad. I can tell. I look around my floor, contemplating what can fit inside my sister. I grab a brush, the handle will work. I stand up and slap her thighs with the handle. She spreads her legs more and I carefully ease the handle inside of her. She yelps, lowering her head. I hold her ass in place as I pump the handle strenuously. She whimpers, popping her bum up more. I reach my arm around and press two fingers against her clit, stroking the erect button. Tegan's back muscles strain and body erupts in tingles, just from seeing that. My hands are getting sticky and wet from Tegan's juices.  
My thrusting gets slower when Tegan shows resistance. I groan, biting my lip and try my best to speed up again. My arms getting tired, though and my actions slow to a stop but Tegan moans her protest.  
"Don't you dare fucking stop!"  
I quickly take her warning and use my whole body to start-up sliding the handle in and out as fast and as hard as I can. Tegan's moaning has me worried though, but the risk is enticing.  
"Shut your mouth, Tegan." I warn her.  
Tegan collapses on the bed, breathing heavily and whimpering my name out. "Sara. Sara. Sara..."  
My body finds it way next to Tegan, who recovers quickly and pulls the handle of the brush out. She grabs my leg and spreads it from the other. Without wiping off her juices, she presses the handle of the brush against my entrance before pushing it inside. I yelp, my eyes on Tegan's face- deep in concentration. Sweat has collected on her forehead and she sucks on her bottom lip. Her eyes watch my cunt as she pumps the brush in and out. I can feel my body thrust up at her and my breasts are bouncing up and down. Eventually, I lose myself in the sensation and my head falls back, my eyes fluttering shut. Tegan rubs my clit with her entire palm and urges me to come.  
"Cum for me, baby. I know your close, your pussy is so fucking tight." Tegan says, her lips close to my nipple.  
Tegan lips around my nipple slowly before taking the bud into her mouth and sucking on it, her actions down below haven't slowed a bit and I'm off, my body convulses as my juices flow. Tegan pulls the handle out and I open my eyes to watch her suck on it. She drops it to the floor and lies on top of me, kissing me firmly. We start giggling and grasping at each other, desperate for affection.


End file.
